nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Predictthefuture/Nintendo Switch Lite Review
I have been playing with the Nintendo Switch Lite for over a month, and I have been enjoying it a lot. I downloaded a lot of demos and have been playing Super Mario Ma IMG-1244.jpg IMG-1245.jpg IMG-1246.jpg IMG-1252.jpg IMG-1255.jpg IMG-1268.jpg IMG-1269.jpg ker 2, Luigi's Mansion 3, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and I am loving it. The Switch Lite feels really solid and feels way better and lighter than the original Switch, since its a dedicated handheld. When I held my OG Switch, it felt so bulky. The Switch Lite also looks really nice. I got the turquoise, and it looks stunning. The Lite also comes in Gray and Yellow, and a special edition Pokemon Switch Lite is coming in two days. The Switch Lite is also very comfortable for my small hands, even though I am 6 feet tall. (I am 12 years old, by the way....) There have been major changes to the Switch Lite, such as no detachable Joy-Cons, no TV and Tabletop Mode, no HD Rumble, no flimsy kickstand, and no IR Sensor. These changes mean that you cannot play some games, like 1-2 Switch, Super Mario Party, Just Dance, Fitness Boxing, Nintendo Labo and the recently released Ring Fit Adventure. These games and kits were designed with the original Switch in mind and don't support handheld mode. If this is a deal-breaker, might I suggest the OG Nintendo Switch? Although, the Nintendo Switch Lite excels in everything it can do. The screen has been shrunk to 5.5 inches as opposed to the 6.2 inches on OG Switch, but its still 720p, so the screen looks sharper. The battery life has been slightly improved, but I am seeing a huge difference. I played Super Mario Maker 2 and Luigi's Mansion 3 for about 5-6 hours over the course of 3 days, and it gave me a low battery warning on the third day, which is pretty good. The Switch Lite also adds a D-pad, which feels very good for games like Super Mario Maker 2. The Switch also has an amazing library of games; like Super Mario Odyssey, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Luigi's Mansion 3, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and so much more. If you get a Switch Lite, you already will have so many games to choose from. Trust me, its difficult. The Switch Lite's biggest and best thing: its price. $200 is just a very good deal for the most powerful video game handheld. The original Switch is $100 more, but still, $200 is a better deal. Here are 8 types of people that shouldn't even think of getting an OG Switch and should get a Lite instead: 1. Wants to get into Nintendo's latest and greatest, but is on a budget. 2. Just wants a handheld video game console. 3. Already has a PS4 or Xbox One but wants to play some Nintendo games as well. 4. Doesn't have a TV but wants to play video games. 5. Wants to get into Nintendo's latest and greatest, and doesn't care about TV or Tabletop mode. 6. Travels a lot. 7. Wants a Switch on the go, but wants to keep OG Switch in its dock. 8. Has a Nintendo 2DS XL or a 3DS and wants to play on Nintendo's newest handheld. Console Rating: 9/10. (Excels on everything it can, but is missing some features and cannot play some games.) Category:Blog posts